


A Two Sided Relationship

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, septicpie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters - Freeform, minor characters - Freeform, non-youtuber au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caught in a conflict that could only be counted on as cliche, will there somehow be a solution to the love triangle that is brewing up? Will the author learn how to not use cheesy sitcom starts as his summaries? Read to find out!





	

Everyone moment after he met him was so painful. Every second of his life was filled with pining and heart quenching thirst for any interaction with the man that somehow occupied all of his thoughts and sleepless nights of staring into the void that he has fallen into and he, without a doubt, doesn't want to get out.

Every time he is with him his whole body is full with a sensational tingling in his stomach, like an electrifying shock going through his system in recurring and erratic velocities. A simple smile or sound of laughter really impacted him in so many unimaginable ways. So many ways that could only be signified with the word infatuation, but somehow it caused his own body to give an almost painful stretch of want and need for the man he dreams to touch and hold all day long. Such feeling that really caused him to mix his own emotion with reality, to bunch up fantasy and truth together into a dimension of warps between what his mind comprehends and what actually is going on in real time.

Really, it was quite an obsession. An exaggerated way that might, in the wrong eyes, seem as though a more notable taboo that shouldn't be tolerated in this society, but he didn't care. His whole life seemed to center around the God of a person he felt should be with him. Yet that could never happen. It could never be an actual thing with so many factors that were set in place. The sheer stunning capabilities of the person his eyes were fixated on was one of them, to muster up the courage to even say a word to him is exponentially too much. A blush formed even by the eye contact with him that it could burn a fire in the woods.

Why did the Irishman effect him so much?

Why did he cause so many holes to spread in his heart to try to accommodate for the vastness that was Sean's personality? Why did everything feel so wrong and right at the same time, and it burned so much no matter what possibility?

It was all too much, the puppy-love that was blown out of proportion and should have not even started in the first place. But, sadly it did and now he was left on his bed looking at the ceiling fan going round and round, trying to find his way through a clouded mind of lovey-dovey thoughts and feelings. It'd take a sedation to calm down his over bundled nerves and very active mind.

He really needs to get out more because this silly crush on Sean was not flattering for him. He was Mark Fischbach damn, this shouldn't be keeping him down so much.  
This whole thing was just too much.

 

Now, he wasn't much for seeing a person and immediately thinking they were the one, but this man guy really changed his mind quickly. The quirk that seemed to linger with him and the perpetually amazing tone that shot off of him like heat from a star was oh so comforting. He was a sight to behold, a wonderment of pure mystery and simplicity at once.  
The cheeky man is so satisfying to be in the same room as he was absolutely entrapped in the pure essence that was Jack, he was a sight that should only be beheld by the most significant of people, but here he was on earth among people that should never see pure innocence that was him. It made his heart hurt just to be consumed in the joyous personality that was the Irishman's.

No matter how short the time was he always wanted to be by the bubbling form. A slight touch of their shoulders would send so many tingles through his body, like a pool forming in his heart that raised heat towards his face that sure would be as red as a tomato. The absolute infatuation that spread through his head was what caused so many dizzy feelings to pave their way out. An obsession that should be categorized as a bit stalkerish but nonetheless OK by standards that are somehow set in this society. It was much easier to fuel such desires when the one you pine for is your best friend.

Why is he feeling this way? It all just seemed to happen so fast, one day they were just sitting around and it just hit him like a train, the person who currently was leaning against him slightly was the one who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The one who he wanted to hold on to and never let go.

What was wrong with him? He is Felix Kjellberg for god's sake, he shouldn't be falling in love...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as you can tell the first part is more detailed but that is because i just really got tired after a few hours of writing. Also, Mark usually uses Sean and Felix uses Jack, i don't know why i thought this would be a good thing to do, i just did.


End file.
